Ginny's Crush
by DaniMagik
Summary: Ginny's crush goes a little overboard. Please R&R this is my first Fanfic.


Ginny's Crush All the other students in the Gryfindor Common room are at the party in the Great Hall but Harry Potter. He chooses this few hours to catch up on his enormous amount of homework that is due tomorrow. He sets the book, Hogwarts A History, on the table and leans back in his chair. He had never bothered reading the book until now. He always figured Hermione could answer any of his questions (homework problems). Now, in his 6th year, he is required to read the book for a test coming up soon. The fire's warmth across his face feels comforting and soothing despite the slight headache he had acquired from the early reading. Suddenly the portrait opens up and Ginny Weasely climbs through. She walks over to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, how come you aren't downstairs with the rest of us?" She asks politely.  
  
He sighs and pushes the books away from him. "I need to get this done before morning but I have a major headache."  
  
She smiles and replies, "I don't know any spells that would make your headache go away but I can massage it away."  
  
He nods. She takes off her cloak revealing her clothes underneath. She has on a skin-tight black shirt with the word Hottie and red, yellow, and orange flames around the word. She has on jean, short shorts that show off her figure beautifully. She raises her hands to his temples and massages both sides of his head. He starts to relax. About ten minutes later she stops and he gets up to stretch.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." He says.  
  
She steps up to him and her hands close around the top button that holds his cloak closed. She undoes the first one. He steps back.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asks in disbelief.  
  
She steps forward again. "Having some fun."  
  
He steps back and his back hits the wall. She closes off the remaining space and reaches up again to unbutton his cloak.  
  
"You know how much you want to. All those times pretending that we were just friends. Pretending that you never imagined having sex with me." Ginny says as she finishes unbuttoning his cloak.  
  
He could see every curve in her sexy body but the fact that he has a girlfriend is the only thing keeping him from ripping her clothes off and screwing her until she begged him to stop. His cloak drops to the floor revealing his skin-tight jeans, and muscle shirt. Every muscle in his torso made her want him more. His arms are large and buff. His gorgeous green eyes sparkle.  
  
"Ginny, I have a girlfriend. You and I can't do this. Cho would kill me." Harry protests as he pushes her back a few feet. His hands leave her shoulders and lie at his sides.  
  
She turns 180 degrees and strides over to her cloak. She bends down to pick her cloak up. Her small sexy ass goes up in the air arousing Harry but he restrains himself. She straightens up and pulls her wand out of her cloak. She faces Harry with an evil grin upon her pretty freckly face.  
  
"Perfectis totalis." She chants.  
  
His whole body goes rigid and he falls to the ground. He tries to move but can't. She picks him up and sets him against the wall.  
  
"Harry, I want to make you as comfortable as possible while your there." She slowly takes off her shirt revealing no bra and perfect C size breasts.  
  
If his jaw could drop, it would. Cho never did anything like this. She claimed she was saving herself for marriage. He stared at the perfect shape of her nipples. She steps closer to him and starts unbuttoning her jeans. Slowly she lowers them to the floor exposing her gorgeous thighs and white panties. He could tell she is wet. Fantasies start to flood his mind and possibilities are open to him. 'No!' he shouts to himself. 'Remember Cho' he thinks to himself, trying to keep his hormones in check.  
  
She grabs some scissors off on of the tables and cuts up the center of his shirt. The shirt opens showing off his excellent six-pack and great muscles. She undoes the button on his jeans. His jeans slide to the floor showing off his black boxers and the enlarging bulge. He tries with all his might to move.  
  
"Alum mortalis." She says and he becomes motional again.  
  
He starts to run to the portrait but she shoves him to the floor before he reaches his destination. He lies on the floor on his back. She straddles him. He feels the warmth of her sexy body and he craves her. He tries to push her off but, amazingly, she's too strong for him and doesn't budge. Ginny grabs his hands and starts massaging her breasts with them. Her nipples harden under his hot hands. He tries to pull away but against her strength he can't fight back. She lifts one of his hands to her mouth and sucks on the tip of his middle finger. His jaw drops and his bulge enlarges.  
  
"Harry," her voice seductive and raspy. "Are you sure you don't want me? She never would find out. Either way I will get what I want. If you don't corporate then it will take longer and somebody might walk in on us." She massages her hardened nipples, circling it with his finger.  
  
"Ginny, please stop. I'm begging you." He pleads.  
  
Her mischievous grin widens, "I love to hear you beg. It turns me on." She lowers his hand slowly down her stomach and stops on top of her panties. "I would hate for someone to find us this way." She pushes his fingers against her wet pussy.  
  
With her other hand she massages his muscular chest. Moving her hand down to his boxers, she rubs his dick with medium force. He bites his lip and his eyes roll back in his head. She pulls his boxers down to his ankles revealing his entire body. Her eyes look at his cock with a craving hunger. She licks her lips. Suddenly he shoves her away his all his might and she flies back. Her head hits the portrait with a small thud. A growl escapes her throat.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, baby." She raises her wand and says, "Imperio."  
  
Harry starts walking towards her, not by his own will but hers, and stops in front of her. A voice in his head says 'Give in to me'. He replies back 'No! I won't give into you' as he steps back away from her. She lowers her wand and pulls off her panties. He stares at her shaved, wet, delicious pussy. A dangerous thought flashes into his mind, 'just one little taste Harry and the you can go'.  
  
"You promise just a taste?" He asks her aloud.  
  
Her voice comes out sexy and deep, "On one condition."  
  
"What?" He asks suspiciously.  
  
"If you crave more then you have to go for it." She smiles as she steps up to him. Her naked body merely inches from him.  
  
He opens his mouth to reply but she pulls him on top of her and they fall to the floor. Her smile is devilish. He starts to push himself up when she grabs his head and pulls his face to hers. She slips her tongue in his mouth and plays with his tongue. Losing himself in the feel of her moist body against his, he rubs her body with his hands. His fingers make their way onto her lovely breasts. He massages them hard and passionately. They roll over and she ends up on top. Her tongue leaves his mouth and trails down his body, around his nipples, down to his cock. She licks the head of it and then sucks on it just to tease him. Her mouth covers more of the cock as she sucks on it. He moans and groans with pleasure. His body pulse with delight. She stops.  
  
He pushes her on to her back and starts sucking on her nipples while his finger enters her soft pussy. She moans and her whole body convulses. He pushes his finger in and out. Harder and faster. Finally, he stops and his finger leaves her. She spreads her legs and he enters her. He pushes his cock into her. Deeper and hard. She screams out in surprise at the feeling of being entered for the first time.  
  
"YESSSSSS! OH GOD YESSSSS!" She screams as she grabs him with craving hands. Trying to pull him closer as he pushes. In, out, in, and out. Up and down his body goes. Pushing harder and harder. Time flies by as they loose themselves in each other. After two hours of going in and out he feels him self-getting ready to cum inside her. She feels the same.  
  
"Harry, stop! You don't have on a condom and." Ginny gets cut off as he shoves his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Still pushing, they cum at the same time. His cock releases everything stored. Suddenly the portrait swings open and Cho, Hermione, Ron, and the twins walk in.  
  
The End 


End file.
